


The Mystery Cookie

by bobledufromage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Castiel-centric, Cookies, Cute Dean Winchester, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Insomniac Castiel, M/M, Mystery, Pie, based on a prompt, random writing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: A short, fluffy fic based on the prompt: One day you come into work and find a cookie mysteriously placed on your desk. Grateful to whoever left this anonymous cookie, you eat it. The next morning you come in and find another cookie. This continues for months until one day a different object is left–and this time there’s a note.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. This is longer than I expected because I absolutely suck at endings and I tend to ramble on until I run out of ideas. It gets pretty rushed towards the end; I really can't stress how much I don't do endings.

Cas entered his office reluctantly and hung up his trenchcoat. It had been a long night. His insomnia had once again taken full control of his night; he’d slept for maybe two hours total. And now he had to spend an entire day at his desk, trying not to fall asleep.

Turning towards his desk, he noticed something out of place. Sitting next to his keyboard was a cookie. A gooey-looking, delicious chocolate chip cookie. Cas looked around the room, as if he could see who placed this mysterious cookie on his desk. Shrugging, he sat on his hard uncomfortable desk chair and picked up the cookie.  
A wonderful aroma immediately assaulted his senses. It smelled like home. He inhaled deeply, smiling slightly as he relaxed. He took a bite of the cookie and let out a moan of pleasure. It was delicious; a perfect blend of crunchy and chewy, still slightly warm, with gooey melted chocolate coating his mouth. It was amazing.

After finishing the cookie, Castiel felt a lot more relaxed, and was hoping to be more productive for the day. He sent a silent thanks to whoever left the cookie on his desk that morning. 

When Cas got home, he felt like death. Despite the positive morning, the rest of the day didn’t go so well. He was late with one of his reports, so had to work through his lunch break, his boss, Mr. Adler, continued with his cruel, homophobic remarks, and he’d made an absolute fool of himself in front of his crush, Dean Winchester. It was as if the world was conspiring against him, ensuring he wasn’t ever happy.

Castiel ate his dinner and flopped onto the sofa. He turned the tv on to some random documentary and settled into the comfy leather seat.  
Cas jolted awake. The tv had long ago switched programs, leading him to believe he’d been asleep for a while. ‘Thank god’, he thought, standing up and stretching. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have functioned on so little sleep. Resigning himself to being awake until he had to get ready for work, Castiel started cleaning his apartment. It didn’t take long. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning started as any other. Cas got up, showered, dressed and left his house. He always walked to work, not trusting himself behind the wheel after so much sleep deprivation.  
He got to his work building, deciding to brave the elevator to his office. He stood stiffly, trying to maintain consciousness in the warm elevator, when it stopped. The door opened, and in walked Dean Winchester. Dean, with his spiky, dirty blonde hair, his beautifully freckled face and wide green eyes. He was beautiful. Not only that, he was kind to everyone. Castiel was pretty sure his crush was rapidly turning into full blown love for the man.  
Dean smiled at him, and Cas’ heart stuttered in his chest. He attempted a weak smile back, trying desperately not to blush. Dean’s smile faltered a little at Castiel’s terrified expression, but before he could ask Cas if he was okay, the other man was stepping out of the elevator.

Why was Dean on his floor? He had no reason to be down here, he usually just emailed if he needed anything. Cas decided to not worry about it, choosing instead to make a plan for the day. He stepped into his office and smiled at the sight of yet another cookie in exactly the same place as yesterday. Despite everything he hated about his job, he was determined to make this a good day.

 

For the next couple of months, cookies continued turning up on Castiel’s desk in the mornings. He continued to suffer from sleepless nights, but the cookies definitely helped improve his mood. He still had no idea who was leaving them, but from asking around, he discovered it was only him getting them. Anna had teased him relentlessly about his secret admirer, something that both irritated and amused Castiel.

One morning, a morning like any other, Castiel arrived at his office after a full night’s rest. It was on these days he felt most motivated; the sleep really did him good. He walked into his office, not even looking at his desk, knowing there would be a cookie there waiting. He hung his coat up and turned towards his desk. There, sitting next to his keyboard, was not a cookie. It was an entire apple pie. Cas inhaled deeply, smelling the glorious mix of cinnamon and apples. It smelt like heaven.  
Smiling to himself, Cas walked to his desk and looked at the pie. It looked perfectly baked; the pastry was golden, and he could see the soft apple filling between the lattice. Cas sat at his desk, turning his computer on. Cas looked at the pie again and wished he had a fork. It was then that he noticed a small white card resting next to the pie tin. Hesitantly, Cas reached for it and unfolded it, not knowing what to expect.

‘Dear Cas,  
You don’t know me, but I have noticed you from day one. You are brilliant and kind and devastatingly attractive. But you always seem sad, or tired. I started baking you cookies everyday to try and cheer you up. At first it seemed to be working, I mean you smiled a lot more. But you still looked sad sometimes, and the tiredness never seemed to fade. So, I made you a pie. Pie always cheers me up, Cas, so I hope it does the same for you.  
D’

Cas looked at the note again. Who was ‘D’? Was it someone he knew? He thought about all the people he knew with the initial D. There was Dianne Coleman, the receptionist, Dorothy Baum, Anna’s assistant, Dick Roman, the CeO of the company, and Dean.   
Cas sighed. He knew it wasn’t Dick, he was a happily married man, and he never actually came into the building if he could help it. Dorothy was currently dating Charlie, one of the IT girls, and anyway, Castiel was openly gay. Even Dianne, who he’d never spoken to, knew he was. So, that ruled out everyone. Everyone except Dean. Castiel’s heart gave a strange little jump; he smiled a little, allowing himself to hope that it was Dean. Who else could it be?

Cas didn’t sleep at all that night (what else is new?) he was so nervous and excited about the next day. He planned to arrive early to the office in the hopes of catching Dean before he disappeared. He had everything prepared to confront Dean about the gifts, and possibly give a couple himself if all went well. Cas rolled onto his front, burying his face in the pillow. Now was not the time to be thinking of what he could give Dean.  
Shortly after his internal debate, Cas heard his alarm blaring. He sat up, turning it off quickly before jumping out of bed and walking to the shower. After 20 minutes, he was washed and dressed and ready to leave. An hour earlier than usual.

He arrived at work, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. He really should invest in some more sleeping pills. Once again, he took the elevator. This time, however, he didn’t come across Dean.  
Cas approached his office, noting the door was open. He swallowed nervously, walking in the room. Dean was indeed in there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He had just placed another pie on Castiel’s desk; this one smelled like cherry.

“H-hi.” Dean stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Cas tilted his head, a small smile on his face.  
“Hello Dean.” he replied, watching the blush spread across Dean’s face. “I wanted to thank you for the cookies, they were delicious. The pie was also beautiful, so thank you.”  
“Uh. You’re welcome, Cas. It’s not a big deal, really. I just wanted to cheer you up, you’re so nice to everyone and you rarely get thanked.”  
Castiel’s mouth stretched into a wide, gummy smile. Dean was so cute. “Dean, you didn’t have to do this. I really appreciate it, but it wasn’t necessary.” Cas hesitated, “I don’t know how to thank you.”  
Dean looked at Castiel, surprised. “Thank me? For what? I was doing this to thank you!”  
Cas nodded. “Even so, I would really like to repay you for the cookies and pie.”  
Dean smirked at Cas, “how about dinner?” he asked, finding his confidence.  
“Dinner? As in a date?” Cas asked cautiously. Dean smiled and shrugged, ducking his head in embarrassment.  
“Well, if you want it to be a date, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. In fact, I like that idea a lot.” Cas grinned again.  
“I would love to go on a date with you, Dean.”  
“Really?” Cas nodded. “Cool. I’ll, uh, let you work, and I’ll see you at lunch?” Dean asked, trying not to sound overeager.  
“I’ll see you at lunch” Cas agreed gently, letting Dean maneuver past him. Dean hesitated in the doorway, looking back at Castiel. After a moment’s hesitation, he crowded Cas and pecked him swiftly on the lips, before sprinting out the door. Cas smiled. He had a date with Dean Winchester.


End file.
